


Assassin's Dilemma

by orphan_account



Series: A chess game between hunt and hunter [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Assassin Jean, Assassins, Bad times ahead for Eren, Connie is so done with everyones shit, Detective in Training Levi, Eren appears at chapter 3, Eren is always angry, Everyone looks like their current manga counterparts, F/F, F/M, Fangirls, Funeral, Good Parent Grisha Yeager, Hacker Pieck, Human Experimentation, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Are Rivals, Jean Kirstein Being An Asshole, Jean envies Eren, Kidnapping plans, Levi appears at chapter 4, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Marco is too pure for this world I swear, Mikasa and Armin Adopted by Yeagers, Mikasa and Levi crushes on Eren, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Eren Yeager, POV Jean Kirstein, Popular Eren Yeager, Popular Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sasha Connie and Marco is too pure, Sasha is pure cinnamon roll, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soccer Player Eren Yeager, Spy Porco, Thats why somebody save him form Jean, as chapters come, for Jean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A man who escaped from corrupted country haunted by a mistake that he made nineteen years ago.Eren Jeager unaware this lives his life in peace with great cast of friends, is a normal highschool student. Only things he worries about is his grades and his crush Levi Ackerman.However fate would shatter all his normal life, leaving him to navigate himself in tragedies that plague entire country while secrets that his family kept unravels front of his eyes.Existence of Jean Kirstein only proves those points futher.This is a story about two boys love and one assassin's dilemma...Act 1: Hunter's Arrival





	1. Prologue Entry: A sin from 19 years ago

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so... it's going to be little bad. But I do love snk and be aware this fic will have manga spoilers, its really big spoilers (unless you read up to chapter 118 then you are safe)
> 
> if you guys came for ereri go to chapter 4 since first two chapters are just prologue and Jean pov while chapter three is Eren's pov.

A man who lost his family to a country corrupted politics, drives on empty highways. A sweat rolls from his forehead, speed meter shows this desperate man drives this car speed of 110. His hands are trembling, his vision getting darker due to stress.

“Why? Why he did betrayed us? Us, his father and mother?” he murmured.

His mind was full with those questions, that he can not find the answers. 

Slowly but surely sun started to rise and cloak of darkness who gave him anonymity is going. He kept going. His mind kept playing events of yesterday like a looped recording. Over and over again. He remembered his sons betrayal, gun on his head, his wife’s last words.

But he did survive. He given a second change. Tears fell from his cheek, bluring his vision. His headache was getting worser too. He was chased by MSS, if he caught everthing was over for him. His fate would be worser than death. He would be their lab rat for his entire life. 

He was escaping now. But he will be returning this country eventually. For revenge. They will pay for this. No, they will pay for everthing they done. He will make sure that.

His head was full with thoughts thats why he didnt notice the woman on road. He only noticed he was hit something. He hit the brake. Car stopped. 

Then he noticed the blood on front window, his eyes are wide open now. 

“No, no! İt-it cant be. I m-“

He couldnt able to say last word… His breathing become eratic, panic returned him at fullest and with shaking hands he opened the car door. Started to look for his victim.

He spotted the his victim a few meters back from his car.

His victim was a woman. A young one. He wanted to go check for her… But he didnt. Quickly returned the car and he went his way. 

He slowly calmed himself. Still he was trembling. That was the womans fault. She shouldnt be on road. Yes, it was all the womans fault he repated. 

Then… He heard a voice. A babys voice. He shut his eyes, put his at his ears. Both guilt and voice ate him inside… When he opened his eyes car was speeding towards the cliff. He fell and fell and the car hits the ground.

 

He wokes up at his bed… That was just a nightmare. He take a deep breath and give. He repeats this for a while…

“Grisha are you okey?” his wife next to him was awaken too… Carla was always worried for a while… She started to worry much when murders started.

“Yea my dear just- Just a nightmare… I will take some shower” Grisha still heard the voice of the baby… The woman. He always remembered her. Even after 19 years this guilt ate him inside. Grisha got up and went to bathroom… But before of that he went to his son’s room.

Eren was sleeping peacefully. Today he returned from Trost. He also visited Hannes's too. Eren said they were fine and will send them Ackerman reports. Grisha knew MSS was after him. No matter what they musnt get those reports. Formula of creating perfect soliders. They will kill him and kidnap Mikasa. And he is prepared for that. They will not hurt his family again. Grisha sweared he will be not doing that mistake with Eren.

After he taken the shower and dressed up his phone ringed. İt was message from police…

“Oh no… Please, Please Hannes cant be…” He always think the worst possibilities… Those often come true and he hated that. Grisha opened the message and it said Hannes and his family was killen. No one seen a thing and they had no idea who doing those. He was trembling, Grisha barely sit down to chair and started to cry…

 

-from 19 years ago-  
Two hours later the MSS found the victim. She was dead already but her baby was alive and well. The man take the baby from the corpse. Suddenly baby woke up and started to cry.

“I wonder who killed your mother little boy” one man said with sarsactic voice. Other man laughed. Of course they knew who killed this woman. Sadly her killer escaped from this country already. 

“Dont worry young lady we will take care your baby. He is in safe hands.” Other man whispered to corpse. 

There was no point to chase anymore, they knew he was gone already. But how did he escaped from MSS? A mole? İf there was a mole then who it was? 

“İt’s seems like we have a lot of work to do” the other man talked. Then he realized his partner wasnt listening. He put his hand at mans shoulder “Hey, are you listening?”

“I was thinking a name for this little guy.” 

“Father instics already? Well if you ask me… Lets name him Jean”

The man turned around, looked at his partner. His new partner… Without saying anything they went to car and drive away from the scene. 

The traitor sworn to get revenge… Little he knew his sin will be reason why his family is going to hurt again.


	2. Entry No 1: Daily Life of an Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 1: Hunter’s Arrival Part 1   
> A young man suffers form a sin commited 19 years ago. Young man makes an oath to get revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, second chapter is here finally. Dont worry Levi and Eren will be on next chapter. This chapter is needed for Jean's characterization. Because he is a big threat to Eren. Jean enjoys bringing pain to Eren...
> 
> Will Levi can protect Eren from this bloodthirsty psychopath? You guys will be finding out soon...
> 
> *unleashes 4.8k word chapter* also first chapter is edited too, check it out ^_^

*beep beep*

Annoying voice of alarm filled entire room. The man who sleeping awaken and slowy rose from the bed, shutting the alarm of the phone. He opened his eyes and stared the screen. Clock of phone write it was 7.03 am. Man get out from the bed and went to bathroom. He throwed his dirty clothes at laundry and began to shower.

After drying himself wearing some plain tshirt and shorts, he opened Tv and began to make breakfast. His breakfast wasnt much a thing only orange juice and cereal. He began to watch tv, changing channels when he bored. He changing channel when he spotted a familar voice. There was two womans presenter was a young woman while guest was mid thirties or early forties

“Miss Carla how is your life going? Everyone knows your family is targeted by some criminals.”

“Sadly we living hard times for a while due to that… I’m scared for my husbands and my childrens life” her voice was sounded sad she was also holding handkerchief. She often wiped her tears with that.

“But why somebody would want to hurt Grisha Jeager? He built schools, give healthcare for poor people and a good father for three children.”

“I… I think they envies my husbands fame, our happy life… I-I cant think other reasons.” She bursted into tears, fell to her knees “I cant take it anymore! Please leave my family alone!” people rushed to help Carla

“We will be cutting for some ads please stay with us for next part of Carla Jeagers story” presenter said with a panicked voice then program ended and ads began.

The man closed the tv and saw his face. He was smiling evilly. He went to bedroom began to dress up his wires and trademark coat and mask, some black gloves was hung at closet. He wore hoodie and jeans. He get out from the house and walking towards to MSS HQ. Autumn is slowly coming, last fragments of summer was fadingfrom Trost. Teenagers began to talk about schools. He pulled his hoodie. He hoped todays mission is killing more Grisha’s friends. He hated Grisha for killing his mother… Making himself living this hell.

Walking home to HQ took only ten minutes. Arrived to building He entered inside. İt was looking like an ordinary bussness building. But it was a facede. This place was Marley Special Service Headquarters. Eldian people is too ignorant for their own good. He pulled back his hoodie and showed his id to guard.  
“Password” guard said this without looking from the id

“Sake of my motherland” He did the Marlay salute. Guard was watching him now

“You can pass Jean”

Jean take his id back and walked towards to elevator, his partners waiting for elevator too. They heard his footsteps looked at him.

Girl in wheelchair was first one to talk cheerfully “Hi Jean you seem like in good spirits” and she nudged boy next to her.

“Hi Jean” with cranky voice boy turned his back at Jean. “So we still keep going to kill Grisha’s friends until there remains none?” he sighed

“Yes Porco we’ll be doing that… Thats my wishfull thinking.” Jean sinisterly smiled he was having fun with messing Jeager family. Slowy he will torture them more. Maybe he should be starting with that Eren. His screams of pain will be good music to Jean’s ears.

“And we will be coming to this ride right?” she asked, her eyes gleamed with mischief. She was probably enjoying this as Jean himself.

Jean spined around Pieck with singing voice “Of course Pieck ~” he purred “You and Porky will tagging to this mess with me” He went to Porco’s side and Jean pulled Porco to himself.

“I’m didn’t wish for this horse face” Porco was annoyed. Well Porco is always annoyed.

“But you will.” Both Jean and Pieck teased Porco together. Porco hit Jean jokingly and freed himself from him. 

People around them was smiling even they were acting like dorky teenagers but they were dangerious assassins/spys.

“İts seems like everyone in good spirits today” a voice sounded quite amused. They look at direction where voice come, which is their back, they gasped voice was he was their boss Zeke.

That moment a ding sound from elevator heard, “Let’s go everyone, today we are quite busy with Grisha Jeager” He looked at Jean with mischief. They get in the elevator and its closed doors, began to ascend. Jean was happy, Pieck was ok and Porco was annoyed. Zeke is… Zeke as always. 

Elevator stopped at fifth floor, they walked to door at long hallway Zeke opened the door and Jean others went inside. there was an elliptical table in the middle of the room. And middle of table there was three file. They sit down and Zeke took the files and began to give them. Jean opened given file and looked Pieck and Porco done same thing. 

“Our next target is Hannes, He is a cop who found Grisha at Eldian border. As a good cop he should been give Grisha to us… Except he didnt, he taken Grisha as immigrant. His family is quite close with Jeagers. He have a wife and a girl who 3 years younger than Eren. Today we will be killing them.” Zeke explained “Jean and Porco you two will be surveying outside while Pieck hacks the cameras. At the night Jean you will be murdering them and you will take the Ackerman reports. But thats might be challange. Since they living at an apartment complex walls is probably thin.”

“I guess I will be using sedative poisonous darts, its silent and probably never woke them. Only problem is finding the Ackerman reports.” Jean began to think what he could do. 

“Your hearing abilities is helpfull. Pieck can survey apartment complex with cameras while we figure out the escape route. We also need to find somewhere to park the car.”  
“Well you guys already began to figure things I have an important meeting in 2 hours. I will be waiting for your succesful mission report at tomorrow.” Then he get up take his bag and leaved the room. Only three remained. 

“Tomorrow?! But that time is less… Grrrh damn it.” Now Porco was angry. But he calmed down quickly. “Pieck then check us which time is good for assasination, Jean and I will be trying to plan an escape route.” Porco opened drawer of the table and take three the headset-shaped wireless communication tool. “Keep infrom us if anything happens” each of us take one tool.

“Understond then I should be going to computer room.” We left the files at table and we went out of the room. İts seem like another sleepless night waiting for them. 

“Meet me at the music store that front of apartment complex at 10: 00.Porco. You will be bringing the tools.” Jean take out his phone checked out clock at screen. İt wrote 8.43 am. He was going to go there by foot while Porco was going to bring the car. Well they doent need to he was fast enough to pass cameras by his speed. However Jean need to keep his powers secret. Grisha shouldnt learn somebody with super abilities was after him. İf he did he had some special injection where he can disable those abilities. İt was temporary but still annoying as fuck. Thats why he had to act like he was just a normal human.

“Damn it Grisha” he murmured. Only thing worried Jean was place of the reports. Marley wanted Ackerman reports for their experiments. They also need one Ackerman for experiments too. Yeah their job with Jeager family didnt done yet. Probably Grisha knew this too. Sadly Grisha cant tell this to others otherwise all his secrets will spill out… Those secrets wouldnt hurt him but it would hurt his son Eren.

At end of long hallway they went different ways. Jean went out from the building and began to walk again. He pulled hoodie. Trost was a busy place day and night. İf he had time Jean would admire this city. Luckly where Hannes was staying was quite calm. He began to listen… Every person around his reach. And he found him.

“Mom I’m fine. Yea yea I will visit Hannes too. I will ask them to ship reports tomorrow. Today is Sunday mom and why I cant bring the reports myself? Mom I would be fine if someone tries to kill me I could fight… Fine mom. I wont bring the reports myself I promise. I will call when I’m at Hannes’s flat, bye mom take care.” Eren closedmhis phone annoyed “I’m not a kid. I could do it myself. I will talk this with Hannes” and he walked with fast pace. Jean kinda wished Eren taken the reports so he could kill Eren. But he had more important thing to do first. He take the headset and placed it on his ears. 

“Pieck I’m found out Eren Jeager will be going to Hannes’s flat… He might take the reports by the way. I will let you know when I got more info. Jean thinked to follow Eren but given he have too many fans that was also dangerous. Jean began to walk to music store. 

Eren Jeager; son of Grisha and Carla, he have 2 adopted siblings. Mikasa Jeager who is our next target and Armin Arlet who is a genius working at Survey Corps. A lot of people say Armin will be taking place of Erwin Smith the commander once he gets old. Eren is here he had a soccer match yesterday. Jean watched it too. And he hated it. He couldnt understand why people loved Eren… Well once Jean was done with them no one will love Eren anymore. 

He stopped day dreaming, once Eren went to apartment complex. Jean went to music store. Porco was waiting for him. Porco talked first “So Eren might take the reports? Just what we need. More trouble.” Porco was really annoyed by Eren too. Because Zeke was interested with Eren a lot… for some reasons we dont know why.

“His mother doesnt want to take reports with him and probably Hannes will do that too… Hopefully.”

“You said that reluctantly Jean.” Porco nodded. Living with Jean for 10 years he can read him like a book.

“İts not a secret that I hate Eren Jeager, Porco. But sadly I cant kill him.” Poison leaked from Jean’s words. That wasnt time to fantasize killing Eren Jeager. We went out of music store. Next 2 hours we explored the area trying to make an escape route and finding where Jean climb to roof. All buildings were close each other so Jean could jump over them. An apartment complex has wrought iron windows. İt was easy to climb.

“That only leaves us with a place to hide car. We walked around, until Pieck communicated with us warning about Eren was getting out from Hannes’s flat. 

“Jean try to listen him.” Porco ordered. Jean waited until Eren was out of the apartment complex then he pretended going some store at Eren’s way.

“Damn it. I could been bring reports. But nooooo, either Mom and Hannes doesnt trust me to keep reports safe. I’m seventeen, almost an adult. But mother refuses to believe so.” Talk about anger issues man. This kid is always angry. Jean entered some random store and walked around. He bought some snacks. Then he get out and went to Porco’s side. 

“From what I heard he didn’t taken the reports. And yes, I’m disappointed.” Jean said before Porco opened his month. They returned the place they checking. Together they kept looking. Eventually they found place to park the car. İt was a dead end between two buildings it was barely enough to take one car. Between the target and them there was 150 meters. First part of their job was done. Now it was time to return home.

“My job here is pretty much done. I will just bring the car when time comes.” We parted ways. Jean returned home once he entered home time was 3.16 pm. Jean went to his bedroom and take his bag, put his coat, mask, wire and gun. Wire was only 90 cm long. Even he wasnt going to use them, it was better to be prepared. After prepared everything Jean began to make fried egg and bacon. While eating his meal Jean began to surf around Twitter. Of course #ErenJeager was trending alongside of #LeviAckerman. He checked tags, how people shipping those two? Are they know that? Jean looked at Eren’s tag a lot of people was talking his goal in yesterdays match. Then Jean looked at Levi’s tag and he found… Well inappropriate pictures and comments thats it. He looked at Levi’s tag because he shipped with Eren a lot so, Levi is an Ackerman too… Jean closes the phone, puts dirty plates to washer and he took a nap. After awakening Jean changes his clothes in bedroom. Takes the bag and leaves house.

Once Jean leaves his house Jean checks his phone looks at the clock. İts 7.18 pm, Jean goes to HQ again. After passing guard Jean see Zeke at elevator. Zeke turns and looks at Jean. 

“Hi Jean, are you ready for mission?” he was smiling while asking this question. Zeke never doubted us. Not even one second. 

“I’m ready. I just hope Eren didnt taken the reports.” Jean replied. They were going to kill Hannes after 1 am. They were going to Hannes at 10 pm. He did hoped Eren taken the reports. Killing son of Grisha Jeager? That was perfect revenge. But long as Zeke was around Jean can not lay one finger to Eren that made Jean mad.

“I can confirm that Eren didnt taken the reports. But from your face you did wanted to him to take reports.” Zeke out his hand at Jean’s shoulder. Zeke’s hand squeezed Jean’s shoulders, he grimaced and his eyes threaten the boy. Jean didnt care it much. They entered the elevator and began to ascend to fifth floor suddenly Jean yanked by his hoodie, Zeke put his hand at Jeans throat, “You will not touch Eren, okay?” His hand slowly strangled the boy “I can understand you hat ehim so much you want to kill his son. But I have a business with Eren Jeager too.” Jean only looked at Zeke with anger. “Remember, you are not a human. You are a TOOL. A tool to use, only and only for my sake.” Then Zeke released Jean. Just a few seconds later they arrived fifth floor. Screw him. Jean is only working for Marley. Not for Zeke or anyone else.

They walked silently… Zeke put his smiling face and give the boy a tug “Never forget what I said.” Jean didnt even looked at Zeke. That was their relationship. A tool and it’s user. Nothing more nothing less. Jean opened the door. Pieck and Porco was waiting them.

“Well everyone have a plan to kill our target today?” Jean went to table and sit down. Pieck began to talk about their plan with Zeke while Porco was reading the files. “I see thats really good, as expected from Pieck!” and for some reason Pieck was his favourite… Well that was understandable, Jean was too rebellious, Porco was too grumpy. However Pieck was perfect… except for her weird tastes. “So Jean will be going apartment complex at 9 pm so he could listen Hannes? Thats really good one Pieck” 

“Assassination will be take place at 3 am. I will be shutting everything for half hour. Jean will using poisonous darts to kill our targets, after that Jean will be looking for reports. When I checked their backgrounds I saw they bought an electronic safe. Reports probably in that safe. Still its better be prepared, so Jean will be listening them. Since their flat is close to roof thats arent much a problem.” Pieck finished. 

“This mission is important. The last part of Ackerman reports is at this guy. Grisha acted idiotic and he distributed the reports to his friends. İt was too late when he realized it through.” After this mission it was clear was who is our next target. Mikasa Jeager. Or her actual name Mikasa Ackerman. İf they arent get that girl then they will be going after Levi Ackerman. Who is also an Ackerman. They arent realized that until they made a background search. There was a lot of people used Ackerman as last name. Not everyone named Ackerman did have Acker power.

“Everyone should be getting ready” Zeke clapped his hands. Porco went to car, Pieck began to hack databases. Jean went to fetch darts and lock pickers and began to change his suit. He put his mask and tools to his bag. He pulled hood of his coat. Jean taken elevator to underground parking of the building. He went to black car where Porco was waiting. Porco sat on drivers seat while Jean was taken the back. After pressing accelerator engine was brought back to life. Car began to move and they began to go their destination. Car ride was silent. They already talked about their plans, no more words need. After Porco parked the car in the dead end his part was ended for while. Jean slowly get out and began to go apartment complex with wrought iron windows. 

Jean hided in shadows when he heard car noises. After he made sure no one was watching Jean began to move again. He found wrought iron windows and began to climb them. Apartment complex only had five floors and all windows had irons. Jean reached the roof and began to walk on roofs. After ten minutes later Jean was at roof of Hannes’s apartment complex. 

Roof was had simple outline. One door to get in and out. Some antennas is there too. Jean crouched down and camouflaged himself with darkness. Jean was wearing black, no one could see him unless they used lights. Jean focused, he began to hear voices in apartment. Calmly he searched, Jean found them.

“Hannes we should been given the reports to Eren” one panicked voice come from the woman. 

“Dont worry we will be fine.” Hannes triggered some gun. “I will protect you two. I will be awake for all night to make sure that. They will not get those reports either.” Hannes sounded angry.

Since all windows were closed front door is only way to enter. He take his headset, “Pieck, Hannes will be not sleeping when time comes I need distractions” 

“Roger” 

Now Jean was playing waiting game, same time he was trying to plan how he is going to Hannes without noticed. He was going to pick the lock however Hannes could hear him once door was open. He could knock the door and fire the dart, no thats a bad idea. Picking lock while Pieck was distracting Hannes was his best bet. 

“Are those reports in the safe now?” her voice coming slightly less panicked.

“Yes I put them in safe after Eren is gone.” Jean could hear Hannes was going back and forth.

“Jean I can trigger alarm and after you get in I will cut the electric, alarm will be lasting for one minute.” 

One minute… He should began picking before alarm starts and he should be shutting door before it’s ends. Requires little timing but he can pull it of. Not everyone had Jean’s hearing abilities. Jean decided he should be getting in at 2.45 am since Jean was crouched so long his legs will need to stretched out.

“Darlin are you sure? I’m awake you can get rest for one hour atleast.” 

“No I’m fine, I can handle this, watch me I will kill the person who made those kids sad.”

“Poor family. I saw Carla’s panic attack at tv. She was looking so bad. You should kill that person.”

Jean wanted to laugh, killing him? Nah impossible, only people would able to kill Jean was humans with ackerman powers. Not some random old police. His smile twisted. Killing this guy going to be fun. Too much fun. Maybe Jean should start killing with their daughter. Killing the Hannes was first priority. He can actually kill him while alarm was ringing. After that the woman and the girl. 

The plan was pretty much complate. Kill Hannes while alarm was ringing after that kill the woman and the girl take the reports and escape.

“Jean only half hour to assassination. Are you have some plan?”

“Start to pick locking before alarm starts, while alarm rings open the door kill the man, in blackout kill woman and the girl.” He wasnt sure which one to kill second... Safe opening will awaken one. But which one?

“Seems like it requires good timing but I’m sure you can pull this. I will open the safe before blackout.”

Jean went over his plan for last time, slowly he get up and stretched himself, pick locking the roof door silently he walked in corridors and spotted Hannes’s flat. He slowly began to pick locking it, Jean heard some footsteps… Hannes was at the door, Jean couldn’t move, no he can not afford to fail this mission. Jean didnt wanted to be a lab rat again. The man pretended to walking, yet nothing happened. Five minutes later the man walked away and Jean continued. From the sounds that lock make he was close to unlock. Then Jean pulled his dart firing gun. At he moment alarm ringed Jean unlocked the door.

Jean saw Hannes who was turned his back at Jean trying to shut the alarm, Jean aimed his nape and shot him. Jean heard the *click* sound of the safe that moment blackout began, with quick pace Jean went to bedroom he aimed the woman who just awoke and Jean shot her. He silently walked the girls bedroom, who was just sleeping peacefully. Jean shot her too. He began to collect darts from Hannes and girl. Pulling the dart out the woman, Jean fetched ackerman reports.

He opened the door and left it open. Quickly he made to apartment roof and began to jump. After climbing down Jean went to Porco’s side. And they drive away from the scene. Ride to HQ was silent too. Jean checked the reports, yup its the real ones. All stres and tension drained from Jeans body slowly leaned the seats. He smiled. İt was easy. Nothing beat the adrenaline rush that killing your prey. Jean can not wait the morning, people will find their neighbors corpse. Jean bet it will be on the tv, they will be talking about like some ghost were doing this. İf Jean was lucky he will be see Eren’s crying face. Oh god everything was worth it. Once Porco parked the car they went to Zeke’s side. Jean gave the reports. Zeke began check the reports. Jean and Porco sat on the chair and waited to Zeke. 

“This is the real report. Congratulations this is mission is success. I will be giving everyone one week break.” Jean could hear faint whisper of Porco’s thank god “Pieck, Porco you two is free to leave I need to talk Jean” those two look at Zeke and they left the room… Zeke pulled 9 files out his bag. “Read those Jean, your next mission is being undercover. You will learn it more when you gotten upgrade…” Zeke put those files in his bag again. No… Jean began to sweat coldly, but how it could be? He did successfuly finished the job, didnt leave any evidence and bringed the real reports… “This is a necessary upgrade since your job requires it… Now come we are going to underground floor two.” Jean felt dizzy. With fillpower he managed to stand up slowly followed Zeke. After they left the elevator, they walked and entered a random room. 

İt was looking like a hospital room. There was a hospital gown on the bed, coat rack to put his suits. Jean just stared. White rooms always triggered Jean, his worst memories always featured white rooms. His vision was shaking, he put his coat at rack…

Underground floors is where they experimented on childrens. All children brought to MSS used on experiments like animals. However childrens who passed the tests become full ledged members of MSS and they began to experiment childrens. Or killing families bringing their childrens to experiments. This cycle went on and on. But after become MSS member doesnt meant they going to stop experiments. They still experimented on but it was less. Compared to children.

“What’s matter, this place triggers you? 9 years ago you were a lab rat too. Now undress and get ready.” Jean did not looked Zeke, the white haired man probably smiling sadisticly, shallowing his all panic Jean undressed and put on hospital gown, lied on the hospital bed. Seven minutes later one nurse come she injected Jean with some sedative. He felt dizzy again. Slowly his consciousness drifted…

He did not remembered how he come to experimenting room, Jean tried to move but he couldnt. His eyes was blinded by the light, everthing around him was spinning, people was talking around him but he cant hear them. Jean felt pain in his skull, he heard a scream… Who was screaming? He didnt register somebody injected him. Without finding the answer everthing shallowed in black. 

Next time Jean awakened he was in the white room again. There was no pain but his head was bandaged. Jean tried to stand up but failed. Jean heared somebody opened the door, a nurse who come to check him closed the door. Nurse is probably bring the doctor, Jean thinked. And he was right doctor came here. Doctor checked him asked questions like it’s hurts or how are you feeling. 

“So what was about this experiment?” Zeke said this is was a upgrade for his next mission but Jean wasnt sure what was this upgrade. Now what they given him? Marley had a lot of super abilities, like super regeneration, super strength, or his abilities; enhanced hearing, enhanced vision, super speed and super reflexs. Those abilities made him one of best assassin Marley could offer. Porco had enhanced vision. Pieck didnt experimented on due her intelligence. Sadly Marly couldnt enchance intelligence so humans like Pieck didnt experimented. She was really lucky. 

“Electrical control, Jean. Now you can use electricity as your weapon. Since you will be going for two ackermans, you will need those. İf you asking why electric not anything else simple, inconspicuousness. Abilities like super strength or regeneration will going to noticed quickly. But this ability will not. Also ackermans even with those abilities still can beat you. Now something like water is a weapon in your hands.” After explaining his new ability the doctor left the room. 

Possibilities are endless, he could kill humans with water guns, his fave weapon wires now more usefull, much more. Jean was so lost in his imagination he didnt realized Zeke was entered the room. “Already thinking the ways to kill humans with new ability? You are a psychopath Jean.” Zeke also brought his bag and left it on the chair. “Your next mission is attending Shinshigana Highschool as a transfer student named Jean Kirstein. You will be spying Eren Jeager, Mikasa Jeager and Levi Ackerman. But there are a few worthy people to notice too so I brought their files too. You will be moving to Shinshigana, after that you will be giving us weekly reports. Your job is simple, befriend Eren, Mikasa, Levi or try to stay close. After we gathered enough information, we will be kidnapping them.” Jean suprised he could understand reasons of kidnapping Levi and Mikasa but Eren? What made this guy special? Zeke is a genius and he had a reason to be interested Eren. But why? Jean never understand that. But that shouldnt matter. Watching him was his mission. 

“Tomorrow you will start to train your new ability Jean.” After telling this Zeke left the room leaving Jean all alone. He pulled the chair, taking one random file in the bag. İt wrote Reiner Braun, Jean begin the reading the file… İt was night when Jean finished reading all files. This mission was going to be fun Jean realized. He might can not hurt Eren but Jean can be jerk and make Erens life worser. Or He could steal his friends. A game of mouse and cat. Eren might think he is the cat but it will be opposite. Jean is the cat and Eren is his prey. 

Jean had all school year. One school year mess with Eren Jeager? Jean can not wait for this mission to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Erens povs will be taking one chapter. Chapter names for Jean is Entry No while Eren is Diary Page
> 
> Please if you guys have ideas or anything else dont be shy to say... 
> 
> pls gimme some kudos too :p


	3. İnterlude: First Pages of a New Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 1: Hunter’s Arrival Part 2 
> 
> The secrets that Grisha kept for 19 years slowy unravels front of his family...  
> A chess game between hunter and the hunt. But who is the hunt, who is the hunter?

I cant believe it… This is just a nightmare, a really bad one that is. Those are my thoughts while I attented Hannes and his familys funeral. A lot of cameraman is here filming me while I crying. I cant give a shit about them. Hannes was like my actual uncle, he would take me the matches when I was young, always stayed at him when I had matches at Trost, He would take me Mikasa and Armin to new places in Trost… Now Hannes was gone… Not only him but his wife and daughter too. I still remember our last talk.

“Eren I can understand, you are worrying about us but I m a cop, I can defend myself. İf you take the reports you will be attacked. Who ever those guys are they are not ordinary, they are trained assassins. You are no match for them. I- I might not successful to kill those guys Eren but I will not let them hurt you. Now go to your mother, she needs you now more than anything”

Hannes was right, they were not ordinary… they were organized. Actual fuck they used poisonous darts, they knew gun sounds will attract people. They taken a cop stealty too, no one noticed a thing, camera records showed nothing, no DNA or fingerprints on crime scene. People I talked were sure a ghost killed them. A ghost is my ass I will find them and kill all of them. 

Eren was so lost in his thoughts, he didnt realized his mother put her hand at his shoulder. His green eyes burned flames of rage, simply Eren wanted revenge… That scared Carla, she didnt wanted his son to get killed while trying to get revenge… But she understand him, Hannes after all years become a member of Jeager family. The day news of Hannes’s death Carla found Grisha crying in main room. The sadness covered entire family, everyone around them felt that.

“Eren, please dont do anything dangerious” Eren turned back to his mother and hugged her, Carla felt wetness of tears in her dress. She returned hug back. “Everything hurts you, hurts me more, when you feel sad, I feel sad… I cant handle if you get hurt my dear, so please… Please Eren” hot tears fell from her cheeks… Eren didnt think anything… He wanted revenge but Eren didnt want to make his mother to be sad. She suffered enough, from this, no from everything.

“Eren!” he heard a voice, when Eren stopped hugging and look he saw Armin, who looked concerned, probably Erens eyes was bloodshot. Carla forced a smile and left them, saying she will be going to Grisha’s side… Eren was sure, he will be getting revenge… Mikasa was their next target and Eren will not let them hurt his family anymore… He will explain his thoughts to Mikasa and Armin. They will help him. Right?

“Eren do you want to take revenge?” Armin asked, he probably heard the talk with Eren and Carla. 

“Armin I do… but we dont even know who doing the murders. They professional, I cant take them on. Our family is their next target I m sure thats why… I need your help, help me to find the killer.” Of course I didnt tell them my true goal. I will kill the killer. No matter what. Well I will have time to think my plans…

“Just finding the killer? İt will take sometime because not even Survey Corps have clues.”

“Wait really?”

“Sorry Eren we really dont have any clues” Armin looked sadly, I was excepting a few clues, well… what kind of clues I was excepting? Yes, the look, age, gender, anything that narrows the suspects list… maybe we should take a guess? İts better than having no idea to what to do…

“Armin… What are you thinking about the killer?” Armin’s thoughts often helped me, if anyone try to pull this off it’s Armin I believe that.

“Killer is… Professional, and athletic, someone who can disguise theirself easily, and have a grudge to Jeager family and extremely talented” thats what I talking about. “otopsy reports will come soon, I hope that report shed some light to this mystery” Mystery? Even Armin couldnt figured out this… My job is going to be hard…

Grisha, Carla and Mikasa came their side, Eren and Armin walked with them to their car. Eren bid farawell to Armin since Armin wasnt coming, his internship in Survey Corps will end in two weeks. Erwin approached them. Grisha and Erwin went to a private place to talk. Armin made sure that no one was listened them, pretended hugging and he whispered Eren’s ear.

“Eren I wasnt able for tell this that moment but listen me this is classified information. Killer’s next target is Mikasa. Dont yell why, you already know they stole some kind of reports right? Those reports were about Mikasa. Thats why they will be kidnapping her. Naturally the person who going to try kidnap her will be try to close her much as they can.” Armin pulled himself and “See you in two weeks Eren!” Armin left and went to Erwin’s side. Eren entered the car and closed the door.

They knew about Ackerman reports? No, Armin said reports about Mikasa so they didnt knew yet. Eren didnt understand why his father didnt share everthing he knew? Eren had a feeling his father was know more than he letting on. Grisha came, without looking he sat on driver seat and began to drive the car… Eren looked to windows, they were black so no one could see them. Eren saw, peoples with normal life living their lifes happily… without scaring what happens next. His life was like that until seven months ago when the people who done tests on Mikasa started to murdered. By one and one every worker killed. And their reports stolen.

Each murder similar characterization; No one seen a thing, blacks outs, cameras shown nothing and all of happened at the night. Only difference was if they lived on an isolated place guns were used. İf they lived someplace like an apartment, poisons used... 

Slowly sleep embranced Eren, he didnt sleep at all since news of Hannes’s death. Eren leaned the seat and let sleep take him over...

 

Jean at his home was watching Hannes’s funeral live broadcast with eating popcorn... İt was so worth it, watching Grisha’s tears at tv. Eren was crying too, which was a nice bonus. Jean was mostly done with packing things he need. Sadly Jean cannot take everything in his house, he was a broke highschool student not an assassin who gained a lot of money. Broadcast of funeral ended, Jean dropped TV plug and they went off. Using his new ability was exhausting. Jean cant bring his tools too. Shinshigana HQ will bring his tools. He only can take headset, his mask and coat. Jean already started to realize this mission was going to be hard. His most mission lasted one day to a week. This mission was his first long term mission. Porco was the one who went for those missions... Maybe he should ask for some advice. Pieck was working on his file already. His name was Jean Kirstein... İt have a good ring. Jean never bothered to choose a last name for himself. A tool never had a last name. Maybe he should take Kirstein as his last name. Why he liked this name much? For a some reason it felt familiar to Jean. Now back the work. Jean need pay visit for HQ. 

 

One week passed from the funeral, everyone went to their peaceful life while Eren was stuck in a web of lies that his father created. Not that Eren blamed him, sure he had his reasons to do that. But Eren missed honestly around his family. Tomorrow his school will be starting. Eren looked at poster of Levi Ackerman which hanged at his wall. Levi was his crush, he really loved Levi but Eren was too shy to say his feelings. Each time something bad happened, Eren would stare Levi’s poster for hours. 

Eren sat down to his computer table and opened his new diary. He brought new one since other was full. The cashier gived him a look when Eren brought a pink diary. He really loved pink by the way. Eren begin writing his day. And went over the details, when shcool opens there will be a lot of transfer students… A lot of transfer students tried to date with Mikasa in past years… This year he will be looking for Professional, and athletic and extremely talented people who had crush on Mikasa. Simple, second was how to kill that guy. Tell this about Mikasa? No, they here to kidnap her… Uuugh Eren felt tired already from thinking. Sometimes he wished he could be clever as Armin. 

“Eren, it’s time for your shot” Eren heard his fathers voice. He closed the diary and left the room. Eren long as he knew always had shots. Father said he was sick but… he never knew what was his sickness. Luckly shots were weekly and didnt hurt much. After the shot Eren went to main room, Eren realized it was night, his watch showed it was 5.48 pm. When time passed so quickly? Sound of page turning turned Eren’s attention to Mikasa who was reading a book. A lot of people said they should gave Mikasa to goverment. İf they did she would be a lab rat in their hands. But his family refused. Eren suddenly thinked maybe goverment was behind of all of this? Until they had some ideas, everyone was a suspect. Eren could not trust anyone except his family.

“Eren I m so-“ When did Mikasa come his side? That doesnt matter, what most matters is.

“Cut it! That wasnt your fault Mikasa, those peoples are just a douchebags.” Eren yelled. He hated when Mikasa was blaming himself. Mikasa was special, it was in her genes. And that wasnt her fault. Sometimes Eren envied Mikasa for her abilities. His father said Ackermans are super soliders. Eren saw how good Mikasa at fighting or defending herself. Still Eren wanted to protect her. 

 

Mikasa was flinched, she knew Eren didnt mean harm but… She doesnt wanted to Eren to yell. However Mikasa understand Eren was just stressed, she settled for a soft “Yeah you are right. I will protect you no matter what.” Mikasa was serious, Eren saved her already and Mikasa will pay this life debt. Even though how many times Eren said she doesnt have a life debt to him. Before Eren could say anything Carla called them for dinner.

They eaten dinner is silence… Eren remembered the dinners where everyone talked cheerfully, he really missed that. After finishing his meal Eren excused himself and went to his room. Eren will be getting those days back. After working like 3 hours on his plan Eren wasnt able to get anywhere else than watching people around Mikasa. He decided that was enough for a day. He had school tomorrow and if he going to find the killer he need to took a good night sleep. Eren closed his diary, prepared his bag and while drawing the curtains for changing his clothes, he saw a man… Eren froze, the man wore black, his face cannot be seen. Also the man wore hood too, Eren panicked, and he went to the door… Eren felt suspicious he went to windows and looked around.

But here was no sight from the man... He opened the window and checked everywhere but there wasnt anything else. Just what happened? Eren sweared he seen a person there but… Eren first time in his life started to believe ghosts. Or he did hallucinate? Yeah hallucination, He didnt sleep much thats why Eren started to see things. Yup gotta sleep early and Eren drawed curtains and closing the lights Eren looked to Levi’s poster. İt filled Eren with relief and Eren closed the lights… and fallen sleep once he hit his head to pillow.

 

Outside Jean waited, it was fun to scare him. He came here two days ago and before even unload this things Jean stalked Eren... But he should be returning back since tomorrow school were starting. Knowing Eren’s plan gave Jean a big advantage over him… What a shame really. Last time Jean looked at Jeager household, Jean quickly fleed away…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fianlly most waited chapter of Assassins Dilemma, Eren'S pow is here... Well this chapter orginally going to be school chapter but an interlude felt nessisary. Sorry Levi will appear at next chapter I promise. ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Dont be shy to tell your ideas or critism, give some kudos too :)


	4. Entry no 2: The Hunter’s Espionage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 1: Hunter’s Arrival Part 3 
> 
> Hunter finally arrives the scene. However will everthing go like he predicted?

All media talked about Hannes’s mysterious death for awhile. At this point everyone realized, this killers were weird. They were only targetting close people to Jeagers. That’s what made it so interesting. Government taken this a change to avoid all problems they causing. Debate programs were discussing about killer. After all killer was mysterious. No one seen killer. There was no evidence that give some clue to identity of the killer. Of course that was polices fault to not finding those clues. After all killer must be left some clues. They talked about Jeager family too. Especially Grisha, who was mysterious as the killer. Or on social platforms, there was a lot of chaos about Jeager family too. Some said they the ones the killed Hannes white others (fans of Eren) said no they didnt. Some said it was murder - suicide. And late night shows that making fun at Jeager family. İt was just too twisted, making fun of a familys pain. He really should tell stop Levi who is sending death threats to those shows. Thats why Erwin advised Jeagers to stay away from Tv and social platforms.

Erwin looked at his desk, there was a lot of papers stacked on top of each other… Erwin picked one. İt was a testimony of a maid who worked at the house which owned by one of the victims. Her testimony said, Grisha Jeager came a day before of murder and asked about reports. When asked about those reports she said some maid who was here for much longer eavesdropped victim, hearing those reports belonged one girl in Jeager family… 

There was two womans in Jeager family; Carla and Mikasa. They checked their medical records. Carla was normal and healthy but Mikasa only went to Grisha’s hospital. Erwin was sure they were reports about Mikasa. But if they were dangerious why not destroy it? What was special about her? Once Erwin tried to talk about those Grisha changed subject quickly. İf Erwin’s theory is right, Grisha give reports to his friends, a long time ago, however the killer heard about those reports started to killed victims and stole those. But if they wanted to reports why kill them? Maybe killer hated Jeagers? Erwin sighed, putted his hands over his head. This case was giving him headaches, each time he got some clues it didnt answer anything, it added more questions than answers. Grisha wasnt helping, Armin didnt know anything. 

Somebody knocked the door, he called Levi here for a mission… No doubt he will like this one. İt wasnt a secret that Levi Ackerman had a crush on Eren Jeager, that can be said for Eren too… They were too oblivious to notice it though… “Come here Levi” Levi went to the room. Erwin was glad to be distracted, maybe he need to stop overanalyze for a while. 

“What are you called here me for Commander?” Formal as always. 

“I have a mission for you and your team. Team Levi will taking the Jeager case.” Erwin began to organize papers on the desk. İf Levi felt something, he didnt show it.

“Anything else?” Saved best one for last of course.

“You will be staying at Jeager’s, making sure no one kills them. Grisha asked some boyguards, Your team not only working on the case also protecting the Jeager’s” 

Erwin looked to Levi, sure he looked same as always stoic and calm but Erwin saw little bit blush, he only hoped they going to confess each other soon. More fast they get over it more better for everyone else. At his moment Erwin imagined Hanji, who was still trying to make Eren and Levi date. Erwin’s lips twiched. 

“And you want to know what Grisha hides?” Levi knew Erwin as well as Erwin knew Levi. “When I m going to start? 

“Two days later, when the school starts. I need to do procedures” Erwin nodded 

“Tch, I should getting be ready for school.” With those words Levi left the room leaving Erwin alone with his thoughts. Erwin worried, it wasnt the case was hard to solve, the killer who will bring difficulty to Levi’s team. İf his theories are true, killer was par with Levi’s physical abilities. 

 

When Jean returning to his new home, raindrops began falling from pitch black sky… Luckly his coat and his mask protected him from rain… But not his soul.

Sound of raindrops… Brought back the memories of his trainings… One of his trainings was waiting outside when rain started… Until it finished. Once rain started the teachers would drag sleeping students outside and lock the doors of entrance. They would say this is was for cleansing their soul. “Rain is tears of the God. That’s why you devils born on earth waiting on rain. Beacuse its will purify you.” İt was really hard to him at first times, Those times Jean repeated, rain was tears of the god. Rain was froze him to his bones, winds so fast he couldnt stand and Jean thought that, he was punished because his ancestors killed a lot of innocent Marleyans. Jean wondered how many times the children got sick so severe and died? How many times he gotten sick yet teachers him dragged to trainings? Answer was a lot? Yes, Jean just didnt bothered to count.

Thats why Jean swore to crush every single dream of Eren Jeager. The child of the Grisha, who made him live this hell. After walking felt like forever, Jean stopped at front of apartment. With those thoughts Jean went inside of apartment. His house was in the a small old apartment. This apartment filled with people who worked for Marley. But that was natural. There were a lot of undercover Marleyans in Eldia.

After going inside of his house Jean shuted the door and changed his clothes. Jean put his coat and mask in a secret drawer under the closet. İt wasnt easy to see it. Jean put small boxes under the closet. Most of stuff were here moved before Jean came here. He only brought his coat, his mask and a small bag filled with tools. 

An assassin always plans. So Jean reviewed what he knew. The mole in Survey Corps told him two things;

First, Levi loved Eren and Eren loved Levi. Levi is quite possessive over Eren while Eren worshipped Levi.  
Second, Levi and his team was sent to solve this case and Levi was going to stay at Jeagers’ house.

And there was Eren’s plan. That kid was an idiot, talking about his plan alone in his room. Watching people around Mikasa. Someone who was professional, and athletic and extremely talented. Jean laughed, sure Eren really had high standarts. Knowing Eren’s plan gave Jean a big advantage. Assassin began to make his plan. 

Eren cares about Mikasa a lot, Levi cares about Eren a lot, that means Levi => Eren => Mikasa.

İf Jean does something to Mikasa, Eren probably ask help from Levi. And Levi will come after Jean. Jean didnt wanted to draw attention of Levi and his team. And here was kidnapping of Ackermans. İf anything Jean knowing Zeke, kidnapping will be take place in three months at late. However Jean cannot risk to make move at the first day. That would make him suspicious. Waiting for a few weeks, would be best. That time, he would explore they school, getting information about students, and be friending some friends of Eren. Jean already had some candidates in his mind. 

Not mention Levi staying with Jeagers would make his job harder. The higher ups want those shots and those are in Jeagers house. Not only that, Jean cant spy Eren at his house either. 

Eren. He is one of Jean’s targets. No Eren is Zeke’s target. That, sadly doesnt matter. Jean need to get closer to Eren, no matter what. Jean frowned, after his “accident” with Mikasa they will be in some negative relationship. Eren probably get Jean bullied for this. Maybe he could try to mend that relationship and say he is sorry. Jean cannot do that. His pride never let him do that. Some bullying? No really bad idea. This is Grisha’s school they will expel him if he tries to be bully. Last one is aggressive-passive rival. That sounded safe. Trying to be he is better than Eren in every lesson, would make Eren feel like thats personal and Eren will try to be better than him. Maybe even he might come his side and pick some fight. But what will start rivalry between Eren and Jean?

Mikasa.

Jean decided he will be not holding back. He will make sure Eren feels like a trash. 

Sure Levi will come after his ass. But can Jean use this as his advantage? After all Jean is an innocent highschool student. 

What he is going to do about Mikasa? Maybe play ladykiller personality? No. That would be obvious. How about accident? Sure if they meet accidently no one can say anything about it since its an accident. What kind of accident, a shy boy falls front of a girl and girl helps him, boy gets stunned by girls beauty? Like a cheesy old school movie? 

Wait… That would work very well actually. Pieck would watch Jean from school cameras so she would see Mikasa’s place. She also can watch Eren too. When right time comes he can pull his plan perfectly.

After that Levi will gave a visit to his house, cant find nothing, leave Jean’s house empty handed. Sure plan sounded simple however Jean depend on two things for this plan

Levi’s possessiveness

And Eren’s anger.

Jean’s plan is doing “accident” front of Eren’s eyes so their rivality begin. And Eren asks help of Levi that would end up Levi coming to his house, proving himself as normal student. 

Of course Jean he knew the suspicion on their heads cannot castaway easily. However even though the risk was high, it was worth.

Now Jean was left with last question. Personality of his cover. What kind of person is Jean Kirstein? İs he a jerk or a kind person? Does he envious or caring people around him?

He is friendly however he was shy too. Especially with girls. İf he provoked he could start a rivalry. He was a honest person. A person who is down to earth. Even if he doesnt showed it, he cares people around him. Even his rival. He could be jerkish depending their actions. However he didnt care peoples opinion about him.

Without a doubt Jean Kirstein was a human. Not a tool like him.

Only one thing was sure. Jean Kirstein is not Assassin Jean.

Jean glanced at clock. İt was 3 am. Better to get some sleep. Today is his first day in highschool. He did not wanted to be late. Jean lied on the bed closed his eyes. 

He didnt have pleasant dreams. Sleep was still important. He fixed his bed and went to mirror. After dressing his uniform, eaten his breakfast made sure his id card in pocket. Jean take his bag and went outside. 

 

Last warmth of summer was slowly going away. Autumn was long last here. Jean’s smile was sinister. He was going to bring winter upon Jeager family. He walked alongside of some students. Most of students gossip with each other while going to schools. Jean could listen them, after all what place was better for gossips right? Jean had to admit it, students talking about Eren made him jealous.

Eren was famous, Captain of Shiganshina highschool football team. A model student who is perfect at anything. Eren also called prince of Shiganshina since his father was headmaster. Being rivals with Eren will be putting Jean disadvantage at some stations. Maybe he can even bullied for that. Teachers will ignore it if that happens.

Let them do whatever they want. Jean has seen worse. Entitled piece of shits thinking if that would make him stop.

They are fucking wrong. 

Jean stopped, take a big breath to calm down. Jean continued to walk until he seen the school gates. There was a big crowd of students. Jean went closer the gate to see what was happening.

“Hey you! Don't break the line!”

“Sorry sir, that wasnt my intention. I’m new here, what is happening?” for first time in years his voice sounded like a teenager. 

Guard looked at Jean’s face, “Okay, now return to line” No luck, Jean decided he will be asking this to others. He went to crowd. 

Most of them talked with each other for awhile Jean just listened them. Students talking about guards were checking İd cards. Shiganshina Highschool sent every student one İd card. Jean got his three days ago. However most of students seems disturbed about this new security rules. Some students think Headmaster taking things too far but Jean offered different. Grisha knew what Marley assassins capable of. Most students lived in a bliss, cannot see the threat that hidden in plain sight.

What a shame, you raise security in school highest yet an assassin enters it. Maybe until his turn comes Jean could talk with some students. Jean looks around, after five minutes of searching he found them. They were in the photograph Jean given.

“There are twelve students yet I got nine files.”

“Those three are doesnt important for your mission Jean” 

They were doesnt important… This reason was why Jean chosen them as candidates. They were Eren’s friends after all. Jean went their side calmy. They looked friendly, Jean decided to strike some conversation luckily they started one for him.

“Hey are you new? I didnt seen you around here” shorter boy spoke. Quite bold claim that you know everyone around here.

“Yes I just transfered this school, my name is Jean Kirstein. Nice to meet you.” Basic introduction, look friendly as much as you can. Freckled boy gives you weird looks. Did he… Noticed something? No, he cant be. Jean was thinking while Connie looking Jean and Marco, Connie decided to tug Marco’s jacket and whispered something to him. Marco’s face slowy became red… Red? But why? Jean taked a mental note to ask this to Connie.

“I’m Connie Springer and this is Marco Bott. Nice to meet you Jean. We were talking about security now. İts boring to wait. Why check students? İt’s not like an assassin tries to enter here.” Jean wanted to laugh, this guy was too clever or too stupid for his own good but Jean didnt know which one which. Jean decided it was latter. 

“Assassins would be too old to be here for studying, to be honest” Jean wanted to see their rections to his joke. 

Talking people like that… Made Jean feel weird. For a longest time most of his interactions are limited to; Zeke who was his boss and a piece of shit, his victims before they die and Pieck and Porco.

Pieck and Porco were special. He knew them for 9 years. At this point they were only persons that Jean would call as his friends. Aside from those Jean never talked to normal persons. Jean had a fairly simple life; Go to HQ, missions, kill people, go home get some rest and go to HQ. This cycle kept repeated on for nine years. Until now.

“Dont say that buddy, I feel chills in my spine already.” Connie laughed, Marco still looking at Jean… İt was getting annoying. 

“We should go, otherwise we are going to be late” Jean started to walk but they stay still Jean turned back “Are you guys wont coming?”

“We waiting for our friend actually. You can go.”

“Friend?” 

“Our friend Sasha, she is late.” 

“Well I will stay and wait for her too.” 

“Really? You not really need to”

They waited Sasha who was late. She showed up after awhile, began to chatting with Connie and Marco. Connie was a little bit angry to Sasha, surprisingly Marco was the one who introduced Jean to Sasha.

“New student? Great we can give you a tour in school!”

Jean smiled, “Sure, I cant wait”

Their turn is came, all of them showed their ids and entered the school grounds. All students were waiting outside.

“See Connie? We are not late to Headmaster’s speech”

“We barely made it on time Sasha.”

Grisha is going to make a speech for all students. They set up a portable rostrum on the entrance of the school building.

“Jean, our Headmaster always make speeches at the first day of school.” Marco explained. İs himself looked some what confused? 

“Really? My previous headmaster made speeches when something important happened.” Not a lie.

“Headmaster often talks about what he expects from us, some news about education and accomplishments of the Levi and his team.”

“You mean Levi Ackerman? You actually mean Detective Levi studies here!?”

“Yes, Levi is this schools poster boy. Also Levi is quite popular in media too.”

“Thats really awasome Marco, thanks for telling.” Jean smiled once more. He didnt expected some useful information from them. Thats why they were useless in Marleys eyes. They didnt offered any information.

“Your welcome” Marco turned to Connie “İs there anything wrong? You kinda looking sad.”

“I worried about Eren, man I mean he was devastated after that guys death.”

“I dont worry Connie, I heard some rumors Levi will be staying at Eren’s for awhile.” Wait… Arent that a secret? How did she learned that? “Why you look shocked Jeanbo? I always get my gossips at a good resource.”

“You just talked with Hanji right?”

“Bad Marco!” She hit Marco jokingly. “Dont expose me front of him!” She was panicking. Hange is part of the Levi’s team, its natural to know if Levi is staying with Jeagers.

Jean laughed “You got me Sasha.” 

“We meet like half hour ago yet… You feel like one of us already.”

“Connie I never knew you could be this deep.”

“He watches anime thats why he is deep.” 

“Marco, Sasha stop, being deep is a part of me, not because I watch anime.”

Sasha and Marco talked in unison “Suuuuuuuuure”

Those three started to fight verbally. Most of people would laugh at their situation but Jean just watched them cold, calculating. 

Jean is an assassin and he doesnt knew what was a normal. His normal was terrifying to others. 

More students came and Jean lost them in a sea of the students. 

 

The door of the school entrance opened, Grisha came out. Jeager family plus Levi followed him. For years Jean waited for this moment. The moment he finally meet with the man who taken his mothers life and made him live in hell.

Grisha take microphone in his hand “Attention, my dear students.”

After Grisha spoke, Marco and others stopped fighting. Whole school went silent.

“Today is 13th anniversary of opening of this school. İn those 13 years I’m experienced a lot of things. But none of those never prepared to me what happening now. All of you know the murders around my family. Some person trying to harm my family. However I will not let them hurt my family or my students. Thats why I've maximized the security level. I made new rules and every student in this school will obey them. Here’s the rules.”

I never intented to go for your students you piece of shit. 

“First rule: Every student needs the İd cards to enter school. Students or adults with no id will can not enter the school. İf they insist to enter, we going to call cops. “  
We given our students the id cards we made. İf adults wants to enter this school, they should send us copies of their ID cards online. After checking their backgrounds, we will send their id cards.  
Second rule: No weapons at school. Scissors and kitchen knives are banned. We won't doing any activities that require them. Bringing any of weapons, harmful items or scissors will get you expelled. Our school have metal detectors now.  
Third rule: This one is personal. İf anyone stalks Eren Mikasa Armin and Levi, they going to be expelled. İf you lie about it, you will be punished. I will not tolerate false accusations.

Fourth rule: No one going to bring listening devices or bugs. İf we found it on you, you will be expelled.

And last rule: No one going to talk about Jeager case.

This is all I have to say. Sorry if I sounded harsh. All of you students are dear to me, but I have to protect my family. I hope no one gets expelled and everyone have a happy school year.”

13 is unluckiest number, tarot’s the hanged man. İt’s almost fitting for his fate. All students were shocked after listening his speech. Grisha and others went back to building. 

Most of rules made sense. Only an amateur would do those mistakes. Some teachers made speeches too. Those were boring to be honest.  
Jean tugged Connie’s uniform. “Hey Connie.” There are something about Marco. Why he is red? Does he have an illness?

“İs there something is wrong?” 

“Yes, İts about Marco.” Once Jean said this, Connie’s face lightened up. 

“I’m listening.”

“Why he is red? Did I done something wrong? İs he angry? Or is he ill?” Once Jean said those Connie had a weird look on his face. He was like “Are you serious?” 

“Jean…” Connie stopped after some mental struggle “İt’s nothing really. You didnt done anything wrong.”

That answer didn't satisfied Jean. 

“Thats nice to hear.” Jean forcefully relaxed. His features softened. Connie quickly went to Sasha’s side. 

After the last teacher spoke, they finally let students in the building. İt was big and a person can lost here easily Jean however already knew entire layout of the building but he let Sasha to be his guide. She was so excited, she grabbed Jean’s arm dragged him around. First place she brought him to was cafeteria, after she showed him everywhere they returned to cafeteria. Sasha excused herself and took a tray. Connie and Marco was talking with others. After leaving them on cafeteria, Jean went to outside and pulled his headset out his bag opening it. Jean wanted to have a quick chat. Probably Pieck hacked cameras already. 

“I would like to say, you doing a good job Jean. But why be friend them? Honestly if you ask me Reiner or Bert would be better. But I’m not on this mission sadly.”

“Dont worry Porco, They are Eren’s friends remember. I sure Marco will introduce Jean to others. Just give them time. By the way Jean I put you in Eren’s classes. Dont worry about cameras. I hacked them before you came here. See you soon.”

After going back to building going back to class seems a good idea. Jean took the the stairs, there was no reason to took elevator, his class was at the second floor. There were a few students in the class when he came. Jean chose the back row in the class to sit down. He could see everthing with back row. Besides Jean not wanted to get attention of the teacher. 

As time passed more students came. Some of them noticed Jean as new transfer student. As a transfer student, Jean became their new topic in no time. However it died quickly when news of Levi Ackerman staying with Eren Jeager. Not like Jean care it all. He just couldnt understand why people liked Levi much. Levi was rude, ignorant, didnt care people around him.

İt’s cannot be helped people loved cold, stoic assholes. Teacher came the class. First thing she does? “Come introduce yourself” He reluctantly came to the blackboard, introduced himself and went back to his desk. What a piece of shit. 

First lesson of first school year is history. As if he didnt knew it already. Let’s see what kind of lies that, they feding those young teenagers. Marleyan genocide never happened, Marley is lying about that. 

Middle of the lesson Eren cames the class just like nothing happened. He apologies to teacher and before goes back to his desk Eren looks at you.

Remember you are a friendly person.

“Hi, I’m Jean Kirstein.” Just keep yourself calm, Jean. “I’m transfered here a few weeks ago. Nice to meet you.”

Eren seems fine until Jean says he transfered here. That moment Eren gives Jean a cold stare. So much cold if Eren had ice powers he could freze Jean instantly that moment. However Jean doesnt retaliate, he plays the oblivious. Jean offers a friendly handshake. All students in class watched them silently. Eren gave Jean a forced handshake. 

Rest of the lesson nothing important happens.

After bell ring Eren takes his bag and tries to leave class however girls in class didnt done with him. They made a circle and trapped Eren. When Eren realized this, it was too late. When he tried to get out they would ask questions about Levi. Eren decided that was his fate and waited for his savior. Levi came the class after five minutes and took Eren from the fangirls. 

Well if that was easy. All fangirls made a meat wall between Eren and Levi, trapping Eren inside of the class. They get out the class barely and they had to run from the fangirls. Jean just wondered what he saw. Jean barely noticed the hand on his shoulders.

“Dont worry Jean. You will get used to it soon” 

“That shit will always happen when Levi cames to this class?” Jean hoped no from his classmate. He really did.

“Yes.”

Jean leaved the class. There was soo much noise that gave him headache. Walked to somewhere silent.

 

Somewhere in a empty class Eren and Levi were panting. Escaping form fangirls were always hard. Especially for Levi, who was quite famous.

“Thanks for saving me here Levi. 

“Are you okay, brat? Your father told me to check you.”

“Yes, I’m fine Levi.” 

Eren always felt warm when Levi was around. Eren wanted to take Levi to a bed and make him his. Only for Eren. 

“Anything else? İf you dont have anything to say I’m leaving.”

İt took a few seconds to register those words. When he snapped his daydream Levi was leaving already. Eren felt sad but Levi was busy with his familys case. Eren didnt wanted to bother Levi with false suspects but…

Jean Kirstein… The transfer student. 

There was something wrong with him. Sure he looked normal. Acted like normal. Then why he was feeling some dread when he see Jean? 

Thats it… Eren was getting paranoid again. But who can blame him after those murders? Eren hated to be paranoid. He really did. İt’s cannot be helped, Eren going to warn Levi about Jean.

“I have something to say Levi.”

Levi stopped turned back to Eren. He was listening him. Eren was sure he looked like a tomato when Levi looked at him.  
“İn my class, there is a transfer student named Jean Kirstein. Can you check Jean’s background for me?”

“Dont be paranoid brat. Grisha checked every single student’s background before accepting them.”

“ Thanks Levi.” 

Their moments was short but sweet. Just like a dessert. Dessert? He could go Connie and Sasha to talk about Jean. Eren should warn them too. With those thoughts Eren went to cafeteria.

 

 

His ability was quite useful, he could listen any person without their notice. That however didnt meant it was easy. Jean got a lot of headaches because of his sensetive hearing abilities. 

Screw this, he is going to get migraine medication. Otherwise he cannot even stay here one hour. His headache slowy passed away. After fifteen minutes it hurted less, still it hurt. Maybe he should eat, sometimes he did get headaches from being hungry. 

Jean went to the cafeteria, he caught Eren and Connie speaking.

“A transfer student named Jean Kirstein. Do you know him?”

“Yeah Eren. Me, Marco and Sasha just meet him this morning. He is quickly be friended with us. Sasha really liked him. I mean she gave him a tour in the school. And Marco…”

“How about Marco? Did he done something to him?! I knew it.”

“Woah buddy calm down, I meant Marco fell in love with what guy.”

“You cant be serious. Marco the Freckled Jesus, fell love in a mere mortal?” You can hear the sarcasm in his voice. Jean slowly making sure that Eren or Connie heard him, taked a table, closed his eyes. After listening their conversations his headache passed away, forgetting why he came here in first place.

“When Marco saw Jean he became red like a tomato man. He cannot even talked the guy. Just stared at him.” 

“Sounds awkward, what did Jean do then? Dont tell me he rejected Marco.”

“Much worse Eren. Much worser.”

“C’mon tell me Connie! I dont like it when you drag it.”

“Jean is a dense idiot. Marco is red like tomato, fidgeting around, cannot say anything and what Jean does? Jean asks me if Marco is ill or is he did something wrong.”

“I feel sorry for Marco. That Jean guy is a lost case.” Eren laughs. 

“I agree. Sasha already started to plot plans to get those two together. I already seen her searching for Hanji.”

“I bet she seeks Hanji for some advice.”

Eren laughed again. Without knowing that boy is the killer he looking for. No for Eren, Jean was just a stranger. Only reason that Eren cared about him was Marco who was his friend fallen for him.

For Jean however something as concept of love meant nothing to him. That only mean an excuse for staying side of Marco. And Marco meant getting close to Eren, to Ackermans.

He already made plans about how to get close to Eren. But now Marco came and ruined all his plans. He never expected to be loved. Only humans felt love. That was the proof, the proof that Marco was a human. 

However sadly for Marco his love, the person he fallen for wasnt a human. 

His lover was just a tool. A tool that never knew love.

He leaved his table. Without making any sound he left cafeteria. He turned his head, glanced to Eren and Connie. İt was short. So short that Levi didnt even noticed. He walked in empty hallways, whispering himself. No one heard it but meaning was clear.

“Too trusting for their good.”

The hunter went to class silently waited his prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this chapter is done. Well... I rewriten this chapter like three times. Real life is quite busy as well (Uni exams)
> 
> Levi finally enters the scene. Will he can protect Eren or become a victim of Jean's spider web?
> 
> Marco is freckled jesus so....
> 
> İf you guys have ideas, crits or comments dont be shy ^_^


	5. Diary pages  5 - 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 1: Hunter’s Arrival Part 4
> 
> Unraveling mysteries is hard for him/self

School ended without anything happened, Eren sighed in relief. He was so tense during school. Those fangirls was going to give him a heart attack if Levi hadnt save him. Once Armin comes Eren’s job will be much easier. Armin is one of most clever person he knew and he always found a way either quickest way to stop bullies that hurt him or people who made rumors about his family. He was sure Armin going to will find the killer. Or Levi. 

He and Mikasa walked to their home without talking, a wall of silence built between them. Eren realized this is just the first day and they had a whole year to go. A year going to spent without making any friends, treating students around him like a killer who wanted to kill his family. Maybe it will take more than one year to find the killer. Maybe ten years? Eren remembered the tv shows, where they tried to shed light on some unresolved crimes. İs this case going to be one of them?

No, Eren (even if this costs his life) will find the killer. His heart cannot bear to suspect people around him any longer. Mikasa worries him too, trying to find killer herself when killer is after her. But thats Mikasa, unbeatable, beaten mans twice of her size and more. Still Eren cannot help to worry, a trait that he taken from his mother.

He is worries about Marco too. Falling love with new student. Not that Eren cared, really. But Marco was such nice guy, Eren would devastated if anything happened to his friend. Not to mention Jean was a fishy guy… Or horse guy? He felt a smirk forming in his face. Even though Jean was so unlucky to looking like a horse, he could understand why Marco fell love with him. He looked good.

However Eren worried for Marco. Jean was be friended with Sasha Connie and Marco quickly. Eren shaked his head. Jean or Eren wasnt their only friend, they were friendly with everyone, always talking with people, befriending them, most of time they helped students in need. 

There were too many new students came this year however Jean Kirstein was only one caught Eren’s eye… He was nice, awkward guy, even Connie said he was a dense guy for not noticing Marco’s crush. Something felt off with him however. Jean was like… An actor on stage, playing his part to crowd. Crowd was his school’s students. He just couldnt understand why he feeling this way. İf anything, years taught him trust his instincts. Eren could sense good or bad in people, just like animals.

Not in bad word rather if a dog howls to a person Eren could sense that guy really giving bad vibes. Thats what Eren felt when Jean extended is hand to him. A really bad feel. 

His father checked every students background, made sure no one dangerious entered his school. Maybe he missed someone? Or someone hacked school network? He could ask his father to check Jean’s background. Then he remembered Levi’s words.

_“Dont be paranoid brat” ___

__Levi is right Eren was too much thinking about this guy. But then… Why he feels dread when Jean looks at him?_ _

__He is getting paranoid, but who can blame him after all events happening around his family? Or wanting protect his sister? He is getting a lot of support from his fans, saying it’s okay to be feeling this way. There is some people who having fun with his suffering too,his fans raid them. All people who mocks him gets raided. Good. They deserve it._ _

__Since when Mikasa looking at him? No doubt she wanted to break this wall of silence, doesnt know how to do._ _

__“İs there anything wrong? You are quite silent today.”_ _

__Mikasa… He felt guilty to forget her presence, what if anything bad happened? What if someone tried to kidnap her? Or somebody shoots her? Guilt starts to eat him inside, just like a worm eating apple inside out._ _

__“Nothing, really.” Eren wasnt sure to tell his suspicions to Mikasa. Not that Eren feared for her life, Mikasa can beat Jean to pulp, what he scared about is Jean would press charges to Mikasa and sending her to a jail._ _

__“You are lying Eren.” Her words were clear. Now he dont have any choice but tell her. Resisting would make everthing more worse._ _

__“There is a transfer student in my class. His name is Jean Kirstein. Marco fell love with him.”_ _

__“Did he done anything to you? Did he hurt you?” Classic Mikasa… He wanted to protect her, instead she was the one who protected him. This time however Eren will made sure no one could hurt her._ _

__“No. We handshaked… Thats it.”_ _

__“No. There is more.”Eren never knew how Mikasa knew that he hided something from her._ _

__“He thought Marco was sick… I mean actually sick since his face is turned tomato red, Connie told me that guy is most dense guy he ever meet. I agree, he is so dumbass, he couldnt see Marco having a crush on him.”_ _

__Mikasa didnt ask anything else thankfully. Eren felt relaxed, they almost reached home._ _

__“Understandable, since you and Marco dated for a while, you are kinda protective for him.”_ _

__“Marco is a nice guy. I just dont want him get hurt. Transfer students make me feel paranoid, Mikasa.” He wasnt lying about that, feeling paranoid._ _

__“Midget is going to stay with us” Her face was vacant but her voice told a different story. She envies Levi. Eren never find out the reason…_ _

__Eren and Mikasa made to his home safely. Levi was waiting for them. For once in six months this was only positive development that Eren live. Sharing his home with his crush. He felt already much safer, much stronger. All worries about Jean flied from his head. Even if Jean was killer (Eren kinda doubts this ridiculous idea, Jean didnt fit the criterias that Armin made about the killer, a treacherous voice in his mind told him, it was too early to make a decision.) he couldnt hurt him now._ _

__Mikasa went inside without looking or saying hi to Levi, really rude Mikasa. He will talk about this later._ _

__Levi is best at the catching people, do not mention he can disarm someone in seconds. Everyone in right mind would know surrendering is best option since no one could ever think to escape from Levi, let alone beating._ _

__“Stop staring at me brat, come in your mother waits you. Meanwhile I’m going to Grisha’s side. Others are inside.” With those words Levi strides leaving Eren alone, he should go inside just like Mikasa did._ _

__Hanji, Farlan, İsabel and Petra welcomes him warmly. All thoughts that plagued dispelled, Eren finally lets go that incredulous idea from his mind._ _

__After a half hour later Petra, İsabel and Farlan leaves the house saying they have some jobs to do._ _

__They always welcomed here, this is isnt their first visit after all. Last summer Eren gave a big party (his parents knew, told him they not going to help to clean the mess after the party. But party was awasome and every seconds were worthy as diamonds. Mikasa and Armin secretly helped him cleaning house, after a day of suffering his mother helped too.)They were in that party._ _

__After some talking everyone sat down couches in living room while his mother went to prepare guest room, his sister went after his mother._ _

__Each of them looked each other, Hanji decided to take lead._ _

__“Erwin assigned us to this case. Five of us will monitor the people around this family.”_ _

__“How about students in school? Are you guys going to check them?_ _

__“Yea we will, even if Grisha checked them, We will also going to check people around other victims… But mainly we will focus on people around your family Eren.”_ _

__“You guys think killer is around my family? One of my friends is the killer?” Maybe he was overreacting, Eren didnt wanted to suspect his close friends, suspecting from most of students were hard enough, he couldnt bear the stres if he forced to suspect his close friends._ _

__“We cant be sure, however in my opinion killer might be someone that your father failed to save.”_ _

__That makes sense most of victims were doctors… Except Hannes, who was retired policeman… That saved his fathers life and close friend._ _

__Still they didnt know who is the killer or killers? Armin told that crimes couldnt done alone. They need to know about the victims… So one of his friends helped the killer?_ _

__“You guys suspecting one of person in our group is accomplice of the killer?”_ _

__“That is possible, but a talented hacker also get those informations with ease, cause blackouts. There are a lot of assumptions since we dont have any clue.”_ _

__Sadly Eren cannot tell the Ackerman reports, that would end up with goverment taking Mikasa away._ _

__“I see… I really dont want to suspect from my close friends,”_ _

__“We just assume things but mysterious nature of this case makes everthing harder, thats why we doing this… Just to be safe. Right now my partners checking students bios, their background,history. Same procedure used on people around the victims too.”_ _

__“Thats nice to hear Hanji.”_ _

__“I’m already checked Jean Kirstein, if anything he looks normal. Parents went to overseas,send their kid to uncle. Uncle works at outside of the city, will come at end of the month.”_ _

__“Seems kinda suspicious to me”_ _

__“I called his parents and talked, I called place they work, called his uncle and place he works. They are arent fake Eren, made sure about that.”_ _

__“İt’s just his behaviour so weird, how come he couldnt see somebody having a crush on him…”_ _

__“Sasha talked me about that, he is similar to somebody I knew.”_ _

__“Thanks… I really worried about that guy, now knowing that he is no threat to anybody, can sleep without worries.” (İs really he?)_ _

__“But if you have doubts about him, Farlan’s locker next to his locker so he could watch Jean for you okay?”_ _

__“Thanks again, currently he didnt done anything but if he does then… I will tell you.”_ _

__He really hates lying to Hanji, he feels like a dirty personality lies for things to get, but he had to. Erwin is close to find out about Mikasa, a killer on loose, a dangerious person in school it seemed like his family hit the jackpot of most unlucky family (as excepted from life), it was unfair. But none (especially life itself) didnt ask his opinions._ _

__Then why its happening now? Not when 5 years ago or 10 years in future… But now?_ _

__Will they ever return back to their normal life? Or this is going to be new life (of fear, pain, losing people)? He didnt wanted, no one (especially life itself) didnt care about his want, either the killer._ _

__The man in black, last night he seen is…_ _

__No, it was just a delusion, nothing more nothing less. İt disappeared once he blinked his eyes._ _

__Their talk ended when his mother and Mikasa came, Eren left them, went to his room… Windows were shut, didnt opened since last night, he opened them, excepting man in black…_ _

__No one was there…_ _

__He watched a lot of movies, featured main characters with paranoia seeing things that arent exists, driving them futher to insanity. İs that what he will become? Would his father put him asylum, making him spend rest of his life?_ _

__He recoiled from that thoughts, no just no, he is fine, fine, fine and fine. Nothing wrong with him. That day and the day before of that he didnt slept well, lack of sleep can cause hallucinations as well._ _

__He is really a wreck aint he? Without thinking Eren glanced the clock. İt wrote 4:35 pm… its been one and half hours since Levi left. Teachers didnt gave them homework (İts just only first day of school, gimme break) so he doesnt have anything to do. Too early to write his diary, too late to go outside and practice._ _

__He hoped Levi came soon… His eyelids slowly closed, dragged himself to his bed. He will take a nap until Levi comes…_ _

  


  
__

__A lone boy walks in student filled streets, (how is it possible) without noticed by anyone. But boy dont care, probably he is too busy with his plans for future. Future that Marley sees upon all Eldians. İt’s cruel, that making a nation suffer but again boy doesnt care, cannot bring himself to care._ _

__His mission is simple kidnap Ackermans bring them to Marley. However boy also have a personal mission; bring misery to Jeager family, kill Grisha Jeager._ _

__For Jean, if they wanted to have summary of his life, one word would be enough; Revenge._ _

__For nineteen years that he suffered, only thoughts of revenge kept him sane. He could been escaped with them… But he didnt. İf he did then he couldnt get his revenge. He however did second best thing._ _

__He spilled beans to doctors, stopping escape attempt of his ward (it was not successful, four of them escaped.) Other children who tried to escape and failed are became permanent lab rats, losing any change to escape from that fate._ _

__For his effort he is rewarded, they made him assassin. He clinged that like a lifeline, only way to save himself from terrible fate. Others in his ward cursed him at their last breath._ _

__İt didnt made a difference in the end. Jean lived and they are died. İf the price for his revenge is eternal suffering then he is more than ready to pay the price. He is already suffered, what happens if he suffers more?_ _

__…_ _

__

__Why he was thinking about old days again? Revenge the voice in his head told. Dwelling on past wouldn't change anything, so he looks upon future. But future (cruel mistress as she is) only offers nothing._ _

__Lone boy eventually arrives at his place, completing first day of school. Empty house greets him with silence he craves. No time for rest, he have a lot of things to do._ _

__İn the end he choses to make his place more livable ignoring his thoughts. After a few hours of working most of boxes were disappeared, he decided thats enough for a day._ _

__He made some fried egg and bacon, eats them while visiting twitter to see trending pages. #Rulesoftheschool were trending first, it didnt need to take a guess what it was about. He goes to bed, lies on it._ _

__Jean repeated the school day in his head over and over. Trying to find any details he missed. But it didnt help the shock of somebody falling love with him._ _

__On good side he became friends (no he doesnt consider them as friends, just things to use) with Eren’s friends. Becoming friends with them was quicker than Jean thought._ _

__On otherside Historia is in a witness protection program, they were deciding to sent her to school or keep her hidden from eyes. Only living member of Reiss family, the illegal daguther of Rod Reiss. Her mother is one of maids working on Reiss household. İf Jean had to guess which one, it would be the one who killed in back alley. They should been killed her but they didnt…_ _

__This case is unknown to public, only higher ups of goverment knew. Even Marley (they now everything) didnt know details of the case itself._ _

__Most weird thing in this case is Grisha visited them a day before their death. The man of mystery, Grisha Jeager… He was sure Grisha is related to this case._ _

__Reiner, Annie and Ymir were in school, Jean didnt went their side waiting for his friends to introduce him. İt will take a while. Bertolt was sick, Armin still with Survey Corps._ _

__Fate will bring them together. Real game will start once all pieces gathered, just like chess._ _

__Right now his hands were tied, only thing left to do improve his plans and sending reports to Zeke. Speaking of reports, Jean take the file on the table, didnt opened but stared at it._ _

__“Marco Bott”_ _

__Jean was lost, unsure what to do… Kill that guy or act like a dense idiot that couldnt see the signs of love? Whatever he was going to do, it has to be quick. Otherwise his cover would blown up._ _

__Killing is not an option, would make his job even harder. Best option was dense idiot but Eren seems suspicious the way he acting. Act like a dense idiot for a while then became boyfriends with Marco?_ _

__He never expected, to somebody love him. İf they told him that a human would fell love with him, Jean would show them nearest mental hospital._ _

__An assassin due to his nature had a stone heart, Jean was no exception._ _

__This is the first day and he already messing up. Cant refuse it either, cant risk of losing them. İs this one of Grisha’s tactic? Psychological warfare? İf that so it will not work on him. Not even once._ _

__He admit it, creating a plan from day one without knowing all factors was a mistake. However having a plan to follow is better than doing things without plan. Besides he always hit bumps while doing his job, it was natural to him. From beginning Jean knew there will be unpredictable factors, mainly Levi or Grisha. He didnt excepted Marco to be one._ _

__He dropped the file and went to table, brought his transceiver ready to report his day. He will skip Marco (it’s for the best)._ _

__He loathes (his life)him._ _

__

__When did he fallen asleep? Eren wondered while he stretched himself, how long he had been sleeping?_ _

__Pulled his phone, with big letters its wrote 7:00 pm. So it’s more than two hours. That means? he turned on the lights, he fixed his himself in front of the mirror. His heart beat faster than normal. But what if Levi thinks he is rude to not welcoming him? if that's the situation, then he will apologize. Silently he closed the door and went to stairs._ _

__He hears his dad’s and Levi’s voice, while passing his father’s room. Couldnt figure out what they talking but he shouldnt be eavesdropping them. Besides he couldnt tell what is really happening to Levi. Slowly without making any noise he walked away from there._ _

__His father suspected Levi is an Ackerman too, Eren knew he was right. Just like Mikasa, Levi is really strong, untouchable, and more. He really wants to tell Levi that he is an Ackerman, the special peoples who are better than most of everyone._ _

__However he cant, his father said him so. Too dangerious to say, if he did Levi would tell this to Erwin (who is already suspecting something from Mikasa) and Erwin would tell this to goverment, taking Mikasa and Levi from them._ _

__Thats arent fair. He loves Mikasa like his own sister, He loves Levi more than that… Hiding secrets from his friends makes him curl himself in shame but this is for their sake if they did learn his secrets they would be in danger too._ _

__He shakes his head, no he will not let killer to hurt his family or anybody else, right now the only thing he can do is, finding weird students and expel them._ _

__Speaking of weird students, what is he going to with Jean? Hange’s background check didnt lead to anything and thats horrify him, because he knew Jean is a dangerous person and he needs him to go._ _

__İt seems like the first person he going to get expelled from school is Jean Kirstein, but his father wouldnt do that unless he had evidence of broking rules. Currenly Jean didnt broke any rules yet and he never will, so Eren had to frame him. His fans would help on that too. But Marco wouldnt be happy with this._ _

__He wants to protect his sister at same time he doesnt want to hurt his friends. Damn it Marco why you had to fall in love with that horse face? Not only him but Sasha and Connie is good friends with him too, expelling Jean would hurt their feelings and Eren doesnt want to do that._ _

__With those thoughts he went to kitchen to help his mother. Most of dinner was ready, waited picked up to table, which what Eren did. His mother already having hard time due to murders, he tried to help her. İf he did taken reports from Hannes, they wouldnt died and Eren would be still safe. Of course he cant say those to his mother, that only make her even sadder. While putting meal to table he hears his mother voice from kitchen._ _

__“Eren you can call your father and Levi? Dinner is almost ready.”_ _

__Eren wanted to know what his father and Levi talked and calling them to dinner is a perfect excuse for him. He quickly goes up the stairs slowing down when coming to his fathers room. He puts his ear to room listening what they talking about. But he cannot make out since its so mixed._ _

__“---- --re --u hid---?”_ _

__“- d--t --ve a-- th-- -- h-- Lev-”_ _

__“--- h-- y-- w---d --e e-p--n -- t--y -- t------ing y--r f-----?”_ _

__From what it sounds its a heated argument and he needs to break it up immediately otherwise his father can send out Levi from his house and he doesnt want that. He knocks the door three times and opens the door._ _

__His father and Levi they were sitting on opposite chairs, looking each other. He gathered all his courage, told them._ _

__“Dinner is ready.”_ _

__He only say those three words, he walked away fast… Sadly he couldnt avoid hearing Levi’s stern voice._ _

__“We are going to talk about this later Grisha.”_ _

__“Then you will hear same answers Levi.”_ _

__They came after Mikasa, Carla and himself prepared table. After that everyone sat down on the table. Dinner was silent. He didnt liked it but talking would make things worse with his father and Levi.  
Thankfully dinner was peaceful, ended without anything major. His father is first one to finish and leaved table went to his room. He and others are finished not long after that._ _

__“Eren please can you show Levi his room?”_ _

__“Yeah mom.”_ _

__Eren pretty much guessed his face was tomato red by weird looks that his family giving. But he didnt care, this is a life time change… Who else get this change? Eren pictures jealous fangirl faces, he shouldnt be thinking he needs to be guide._ _

__Levi follows him, sadly his room isnt far away… He wants to strike a conversation… What he can talk about? He can ask if he liked his house? His mother cooking? School? Or Levi squad?_ _

__“Hey brat, do you have any suspect?”_ _

__“I dont have…”_ _

__“What if Marco Bodt was the killer?”_ _

__Marco? No, this has to be joke? No, no, just no._ _

__“Calm down, Marco isnt the killer, I said İF he was the killer.”_ _

__“I dont know, I mean why Marco wants to harm my family?” Because it’s the truth. Marco is a gentle person who doesnt step on grass because he believes they feel pain._ _

__“My answer would be, he is your ex and angry at you for leaving him.”_ _

__How did Levi learned that? Eren really didnt wanted to Levi to find out about Marco. Eren guessed at this point it was too late, decided to tell the truth_ _

__“Nice one… But we… stopped dating with our decision. We are still friends.”_ _

__“That’s mean one more less person to suspect then.”_ _

__“What…”_ _

__“I consider everyone as a suspect, who ever going murders are knows your family very well. Since they know your family, that means they are close to you. Second option is they have a talented hacker on their side, hacked your familys records.”_ _

__This is so messy case, it was so fucked up to suspect from your close friends._ _

__“You doesnt want to suspect from anybody, you want to trust. However at this point you cannot trust anybody.”_ _

__“I know… Just its really hard.”_ _

__“Everthing will be fine Eren, I will catch the killer. No murderer able to escape from me.”_ _

__“Yes, I know. You always make news when you catch murderer.” Levi is really a hero… Eren hoped his face isnt red._ _

__“Did Hange talked you about Jean with you?”_ _

__“She did. Jean seems like a normal student except his famly works at overseas so he stays with his uncle but his uncle works at outside of city… So he is alone.”_ _

__“I see… Good night brat.”_ _

__“Good night Levi.”_ _

__With that Levi closed door. He should be scared, haunted by a killer but Eren only feels at ease. He kinda wished killer is stupid so it enters his house so Levi kills it. Returning to his room Eren starts to write his diary, only hoping for this nightmarish days to pass…_ _

__He is a human after all, it’s natural to be fearing for his familys life._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Eren will have povs in each chapter. 
> 
> Eventually other characters like Mikasa Levi and Marco will get their own povs but since I building the fic, for awhile only Eren and Jean will get povs. Once everything settled other characters will be getting pows

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for critism, new ideas, questions or more, dont be shy for commenting. Recently my all exams are over so there will be faster updates (I hope).


End file.
